


I fell straight to your arms like a drunk —

by cinema_cucumber (beautiful_as_endless)



Series: Ry's flash fics [1]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: F/M, para kay pat, para kay ybiang
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_as_endless/pseuds/cinema_cucumber
Summary: — who's been on it, since morningakaJust a pair of penguins being cute. Set between the two seasons of the PJOxBCU AU.
Relationships: Juan del Pilar/Lunasona
Series: Ry's flash fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815472
Kudos: 3





	I fell straight to your arms like a drunk —

“...tapos ayun, nag-disintegrate na siya katapos kong hambalusin yung ulo niya.”

Ybs sighs happily as her boyfriend finishes his story. Though she’s a child of Haliya, her combat ability is next to none, and she loves listening to other demigods’ adventures to fill what used to be a void in her heart.

The void has long been filled — and more — but her love for demigods’ stories of adventure never faded. There’s so much to learn from her more combative peers. She’s not the type to tire of hearing about what the people she loves are up to, either. Especially when it involves a certain son of Dumakulem.

Juan and his stories will always have a special place in her heart.

“Ibang klase talaga kayong mga del Pilar, ‘no?” she tells him with a smirk. “Ang dami niyo nang misadventures.”

He returns her smirk with his own. Gone is the shy boy who cried all afternoon after fending off an aswang infestation. In his place is an amiable young man with the quiet confidence of one who’s faced a god of evil and lived to tell the tale.

“Sabi nga ni Tito Selong, basta del Pilar, makalat.” He laughs at his own words, his eyes sparkling with good-natured mirth. “Totoo naman ata eh. Kita mo naman din yung mga pinsan ko.”

Ages ago, Ybs would have bristled — or  _ shrank _ — at the mention of those  _ specific _ cousins. Now she can finally laugh along with Juan with genuine mirth. Letting go of past grudges and pains have changed her, though she’s only starting to realize it now. Juan’s personality must be truly infectious.

The smirk on her face turns coy. “Ikaw, makalat ka rin ba?”

He raises a brow, as if in challenge, though the smile on his face remains pleasant. It’s almost as intoxicating as beer. “Ikaw naman, tinatanong pa ba ‘yan? ‘Di naman ata ako sasama dun sa bardagulan kay Sitan kung hindi ako makalat ah!”

“So ka-aggrohan lang talaga ‘yang del Pilar kalat mo?” Not that she’s surprised, of course. She’s seen the del Pilar temper in action — though never directed to her,  _ thank the gods _ .

“My kalat does not begin and end with the aggro.” His voice is low — almost a purr, making her shudder in badly-concealed glee. He leans over her, the light-hearted glee in his eyes slowly turning into a  _ smolder _ . The ground beneath their chairs and feet seems to rumble gently, making the other coffee shop patrons look around in alarm. “Alam mo ‘yan.”

“Alam ko nga.” Her voice but a breathless squeak.  _ How dare _ he act so seductively in public?

He scoots away, breaking the magic of the moment and stopping the mini-quake. The heat in his gaze diffuses as he rummages in his pocket. “‘May mas malaking kalat pa ako.”

“M-Mas malaking kalat?” Her entire body still thrums with energy — a mix of anticipation and excitement for whatever comes next.

“Impulse buy.” Juan’s smile is bashful now. He holds out a pretty silver necklace with a yellow crystal pendant wrapped in gleaming wire. “For you.”

“S-Sa’kin? Talaga?” Ybs’ eyes widen. She takes in the gleaming pendant that seems to flicker in the light. “H-Hala, ang mahal niyan.”

“Mas mahal kita.”

“Gago ka talaga!”

“I’m your kind of gago naman, ‘di ba?”

“Makalat na del Pilar ka nga.” She sighs with a huff — a show to hide just how much she’s actually flattered by the sentiment. “Anong bato ‘yan?”

“Citrine.” He lifts the pendant to give her a better view. “Happiness and comfort. ‘Yan kasi pinaparamdam mo sa’kin.”

“Hala ka talaga!” Her cheeks burn red in embarrassment.

“Isuot ko na sa’yo, gusto mo?”

“Sige, tapos kukutusin kita.”

It’s not a promise she’s keen on pushing through, of course. By the time the necklace is secure around her neck, she finds herself tittering happily like a girl. She turns back to Juan and surprises him with a kiss.

“Yan na ba ‘yung kutos?” he teases as soon as they part.

“Yes,” she huffs, hand on her new pendant. “Kasi gago ka. Ang ganda ganda nito eh.”

“Kasing ganda mo.” The warmth returns in his gaze. “I love you.”

“Tangina mo,” she growls back, still flustered. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Flash fic for Pat, inspired by this song


End file.
